Code Lyoko E62: Secret of Xana
by James the Lesser
Summary: Jeremie has a dream, the older Aelita is in it, but Xana talks to him. It is an old dream, and now Jeremie will find out why Xana has been doing this, more inside.


**Code Lyoko Episode 62: Secret of Xana**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**A/N: Language Warning, use of B$trd and Hell.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

Jeremie is tossing and turning in his sleep, the dream was back, but it was more. "Xana I have been trying to get as many in as possible, hopefully you will have enough power to come here."

"_Yes, but I need more! To become human, to leave the hell that Franz Hopper put me in, that is what I need."_

"But Franz Hopper created you; it may not be the greatest…"

"_That fool created nothing!"_ Xana was in future Aelita form, talking to Jeremie, in his dream. _"He was no genius, you may worship the ground he walks on but he is no great man, that bastard put me in there, in that Super Computer!"_

"I don't worship him Xana, I've told you that before, and he was a genius, he created Lyoko, you, the Super Computer." Jeremie could understand Xana being mad at Franz Hopper, from their nightly conversations it seems Xana wants nothing more then to come to Earth, as a human. Why it needed the Key from Aelita, why it attacked so much, the return to the past made Xana stronger, and soon may be strong enough to use the materialization program Jeremie was working on.

"_He was nothing! Go to Lyoko, I will show you the truth!"_ Was Xana serious?

"I don't go to Lyoko, and I'm not about…"

"_Do it Jeremie Belpois, you will see that bastard in the light of truth, not the shroud of lies you know him!"_ The Xana form pounds on the table the two are sitting at. _"I won't hurt you, I need you, to get to Earth, to become human."_

"I guess, I need to wake up…"

"_NOW!"_ Jeremie sits up in bed sweating, wrapped up in his blankets and sheets. Was he really going to go to Lyoko, alone? He had to; if he told the others they would try to stop him. Jeremie gets dressed and sneaks out of the building, dodging Jim who seemed to be getting some late night jogging in, and making it to the sewer entrance heads for the Factory.

Getting to the Factory he sees the Future Aelita in the Control Room. _You came, good, I have already set it up for you, I will be sending you to my home."_

"The 5th Sector? Xana you better not do anything…"

"_You know I won't Jeremie Belpois, go."_ Jeremie gets back on the elevator and heads to the Scanner Room. Getting in a Scanner he hear, and feels, the process start. When he opens his eyes he is in the 5th Sector, a place he never thought he would see. A Creeper is there but doesn't attack; instead it seems to lead Jeremie through an endless passage of twists and turns before getting to a door. It opens and Jeremie walks inside.

"Where am I?" Jeremie looks around, the place felt familiar, and he sees something that shocks him. Franz Hopper has Aelita…

"_You seem surprised, but there that bastard is, this is what he did to me!"_ It wasn't Aelita, when Franz Hopper sent her she was only 13, and this person was much older. The woman is struggling against the restraints, Franz Hopper walks around pushing buttons, typing information into a computer. _"Watch."_

"Stop this! Please what about Aelita, you can't do this Franz!" The woman continues to struggle.

"It's ok dear, you will be the Queen, I will be King, and our daughter will be the Princess of Lyoko. We will be free from pain, free from disease, free from death."

"You crazy bastard! Let me go, I don't want this! You're going to kill me!"

"Oh the opposite my Dear, I am going to make you immortal, all of us immortal. We will be a family forever, just a few more moments and you will be the Queen, no the Goddess of Lyoko, forever young, forever beautiful, forever my wife."

"NO!" The woman, apparently Franz Hopper's wife, struggles as a machine closes her inside a shell. Jeremie can hear the power hum, the electricity move through the shell. The woman has been muffled, but when an arc of power shoots out of the shell not even it can contain the woman's screams. Jeremie is sickened by them, the woman screams in pain and for mercy, begging Franz Hopper to stop.

"Just a little more and you will be there, just a little more." Franz turns a dial up, the power increases, and the screaming stops. "There we go, Honey?" He speaks into a microphone. "Can you hear me?" The shell opens up and reveals nothing, the woman is gone.

"Yes, what did you do, where am I!"

"You are on Lyoko, beautiful isn't it?"

"Let me out! I don't want to be here, this isn't natural, please take me back!"

"I'm sorry but that isn't possible, but don't worry we will be joining you soon."

"No, you can't do this to Aelita, you bastard you can't!"

"Oh I'm sure the pain was worth it, to be immortal, and with the information from your transfer I can work on making it painless for me and Aelita." Franz Hopper starts typing away. "Hmm, now that you are there I have the power to…"

"What? What have you done to me, my body, it, it, no!"

"No need to worry, I needed a powerful computer and none is more powerful then the human brain. I didn't want to use Aelita so I used you for the final piece of my Super Computer. In a few days we should be there with you."

"You choose her over me! You married me, in sickness and in health, until death separated us; you were supposed to love me! Not that little bi…" Everything goes white, Jeremie is joined by the Future Aelita, or what might be the woman Franz used.

"_You see what he did to me; he separated me from my daughter, from my family, from my life! He chose her over me all so he could make his toy work!"_

"You mean you're, you're Aelita's mother?" Jeremie couldn't believe what he saw, Franz Hopper had used his wife to make his Super Computer work, Xana wasn't a program, an it, a he, it was a woman, a woman who loved her daughter and husband only to be betrayed by her husband, and as she saw it used by him.

"_I am no one's mother anymore, she was so worried about finding that bastard she never even thought of me!"_

"That's not true Xana, we did a search, she thought you died and we looked in the cities records for anyone matching the description, which she remembered, of you." And here her mother had been so close all this time.

"_He chose her over me, I married him, dealt with his insanity for our daughter, and he drugs me, tortures, me, sends me to Hell for it! I want to be human again so badly Jeremie, if only to let Aelita know how horrible that bastard was…"_

"I know, you want to be human, but if you had told me this earlier I might have been farther along." Jeremie reaches in his pocket, takes his wallet out, and a plastic baggie with some pink hair in it. "Aelita has half your D.N.A. in it, if I can separate it from Franz Hopper's it will help me create a materialization program for you."

"_Very well, I will attack soon; still have my time table to keep."_ Before Xana leaves Jeremie stops her.

"Why are you targeting Yumi?"

"_Because I can't target Aelita, as much as I hate her for what her Father did to me she is still my daughter, and because I feel like it!"_

"If you kill her I won't bring you back."

"_Then another will die, and another, until you and Aelita are all that is left, and I will torture you, kill you, in front of her, make her feel the pain I did when her Father sent me to Hell."_ Xana starts to laugh, then sticks her hand out making Jeremie devirtualize.

Jeremie falls out of the Scanner, taking a few minutes to catch his breath while Xana launches her next attack.

Yumi wakes up when she hears footsteps, maybe her alarm hadn't gone off and her parents were coming to wake her up. She looks and sees it is only 3:18, to early for school, she rolls over and sees Aelita. "What are you doing here?" Aelita brings her arm back and punches Yumi. "Xana!" Yumi reaches under her pillow and tries to punch Xana back but her wrist is grabbed and she is thrown against the opposite wall.

"Yumi? What's going on?" The noise had wakened her parents up!

"Nothing, I was just…" The door opens and her father sees her in her pajamas and a pink haired girl.

"What are you doing Yumi, it's a school night, and you can't be bringing friends over and make a ruckus this early in the day."

"I didn't dad, Aelita is mad about something, I don't want to talk about it, just give me a minute." Yumi walks past her father, Xana follows smiling at Mr. Ishiyama. Yumi leads Xana outside, as they get past the front gate Xana attacks. Yumi was waiting for this and turns around hitting Xana with the tazer she had bought. The Xana Ghost is hit with 40,000 volts of electricity breaking the Ghost up. It flies away, towards the nearest electrical thing, a light pole, and escapes. Yumi gets her phone out and calls Ulrich.

A few minutes later Ulrich, Odd, S.S., and Aelita are at the sewer entrance. "Where's Brain Boy?" S.S. felt horrible, having to get up this early sucked.

"I called him and he is already at the Factory." Why Aelita wasn't sure, if he was doing work on a new program he always invited her along.

"Time to go then, Yumi says she will meet us at the Factory." Ulrich reads the group into the sewer and to the Factory.

Getting there they see Yumi is waiting for them. "Where's Jeremie?"

"He's already here." They look, his scooter wasn't there, or at the entrance, where had it gone? Ulrich smells a trap. "Be careful everyone, it may be Jeremie was possessed, I'll lead." Ulrich goes into the Factory first, being attacked from above by Xana, a Xana that looks exactly like Ulrich! They scuffle for a minute before they break apart, one problem, who's the real Ulrich.

"It's me."

"No I'm the real Ulrich." They look at each other, then at the group. "I'm the real Ulrich, I swear, Yumi, please, you know it's me."

"Don't listen to him, I'm the real Ulrich, Yumi, please believe me."

"What do we do?" S.S. has no idea, this is the first time she has dealt with Xana face to face, she didn't know Xana could do this.

"We have to be safe, kill us both, better safe then sorry." Yumi walks over to that Ulrich and kicks him in the head.

"You overplayed it Xana, Ulrich would never say 'better safe then sorry'." Yumi stomps on the Ulrich's head, hoping she was right. The Ulrich gets up and punches Yumi, she was right.

"We have to get to the Factory, Yumi, stay here and…" Odd was starting to take control when Ulrich stops him.

"No way, I am staying, Yumi you go to Lyoko."

"Sorry Ulrich but we can't risk it, if Xana beats you he can pass himself off as you, go!" Yumi dodges a kick and kicks back, knocking Xana over.

Ulrich reluctantly follows the others, dropping Jeremie off at the Control Room before going down to the next level. "Ok, I'll send Ulrich, Odd, and Sandra first; I'll send her as Yumi, then Aelita." The three get in a different Scanner, S.S. worried about how she will do. "Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Virtualization."

"Are you sure we should trust her Jeremie? She hasn't done this, fought on Lyoko, this might be a problem." Aelita didn't mind S.S. being part of the group, but they didn't have time to train her on Lyoko, even with Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi teaching her Pencak Silat and karate her martial arts skills were no where near as good as her other friends.

"We have to Aelita, Yumi is fighting Xana and we don't know what will be waiting for us on Lyoko." What was Xana doing? Attacking now, this early in the morning, and from what he was told she targeted Yumi again. "Scanner Aelita, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." Jeremie sends the vehicles. "Go west, and watch out, I'm going to get my EMP device and help Yumi." Jeremie goes over to where the EMP device is, or was. Xana had destroyed it, when Jeremie wasn't sure, probably when it called him to the Factory. Jeremie goes back to the computer. "Never mind, Xana already got to it." Another thing Xana had destroyed that he worked so hard on, yes he worked on other things, like the materialization for Xana, but this was to help his friends. Turning on the Factory cameras Jeremie watches Yumi fight Xana while keeping an eye out for monsters on the Lyoko map.

"Ok S.S., those are Mega Tanks and Tarantulas, very dangerous, a lot herder to beat then the knakrelat you saw the last time you were here." Ulrich on the Overbike was leading the others. "Yumi's fans are guided, a little, but you still need to aim for the Eye, that mark." One of the Tarantulas had lowered its head allowing S.S. to see it.

"Go!" She throws a fan, watches it fly, then sees it bounce off the shell of a Mega Tank. "That didn't work." The Mega Tank opens and prepares to fire.

"Watch it!" The Mega Tank fires, S.S. just gets out of the way in time, but the Overwing Aelita and S.S. were on is hit and devirtualizes.

"Big Meanie." S.S. gets the other fan out and blocks a laser from a Tarantula, almost on instinct. "Whoa, that was close." She hadn't been hit yet, she didn't know how bad it would hurt, even though it didn't since on Lyoko only have sight and sound, no touch, taste, or smell.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires as many arrows as possible hitting a Tarantula in the Eye, causing it to explode.

"Ok, we'll run a 1, 2, 3, Its Me." Ulrich is getting into position when S.S. raises her hand.

"A what?" Ulrich forgot it was S.S., not Yumi.

"Never mind, Aelita can you get one of them?" Aelita gets on her knees, begins to sing, until she gets the right pitch and send a Mega Tank to the digital sea below. Before she stops singing she does it again, and then again, surprising everyone but S.S. who didn't know what had just happened.

"Princess, how did you do that?" Odd and Ulrich both wondered, Aelita's Creativity took 50 Life Points, so to do it three times was impossible.

"It only takes 20 points now, Jeremie and I haven't found out why yet." Aelita runs to the tower and gets inside.

Back on Earth Yumi is doing well against Xana. "Not at your best today are we Xana?" Yumi lets a kick get her in the side, using an arm she grabs it while punching Xana with the other. Breaking the hold Xana/Ulrich smiles, then changes into Lyoko Ulrich, sword and everything. "Oh sh…" Xana shoves the sword into Yumi's stomach, the blade pointing up, and lifts it. The sword cuts through Yumi's organs being stopped by her rib cage, a few more inches and it would have hit a lung, a few more her heart would be hit.

"Who's doing bad now Yumi Ishiyama?" Xana lifts the sword, raising Yumi into the air, her blood pours down the sword onto Xana's hands. "Die Yumi Ishiyama!"

"Tower Deactivated." The screens around Aelita fall to the bottom like always.

"Return to the past now." Jeremie hadn't been watching the cameras to know Yumi had been hurt, he had done it to make Xana stronger.

The group is back to where they were, in bed, except Jeremie who was at the Factory. Aelita calls him. "Jeremie, why are you at the Factory?"

"What do you mean Aelita?"

"If you were working on a new program I could have come and helped you."

"It's not that Aelita, your birthday is coming up soon and I, well, I wanted to get something together for your birthday." Jeremie crossed his fingers hoping Aelita would believe it.

"My birthday?"

"Well, the first day I met you, we don't know when your real birthday is."

"Oh, sorry Jeremie, I should have known it was something like that." She had seen on TV, an argument happened between the main character and her romantic interest over the same thing.

"It's ok Aelita, I don't even think it will work, but if it does you will know." Jeremie gives out a sigh of relief.

"Well, bye Jeremie, goodnight."

"Goodnight Aelita."

**A/N Shout out to my fans, and check out my buddy TheRazGriz under Non-Anime, he has some great Sly Cooper stories and a bunch of jokes. Don't want to give anything away but I will be doing a 4th season, when the 3rd season ends, which will be in I think 3, maybe 4 more 'episodes'. Not sure yet. Sorry about the language in this one! But I let Xana cuss since it is Xana, evil and all that, or is She?**


End file.
